No Need To Be Afraid
by Rebecca Korklan
Summary: Logan was afraid. He was afraid to be left alone with James. Because he knew he couldn't keep his love for the other boy a secret for that much longer. What happens when Logan is given a reason to stop loving James?
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** _'Ello! ^-^ Okay, I got this idea last night, it just randomly hit me, so I started writing it, and finished it up this morning when I woke up. I have no life, but that's okay. So, while I was writing this, I got an idea for a future chapter. You'll probably hate my guts for it, but it must be done okay. XD Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story :3_

* * *

It all had been going on for far too long now. It wasn't the fact that Logan disliked James, or anything like that. If you asked, Logan would probably say that he hung out with the other two boy's more because he had known Kendall for a long time, or because Carlos would be willing to go through any of Logan's crazy science experiments. Then you may ask about James, and Logan would blow him off. Just say that they didn't have much in common. But that wasn't the case at all. Truth be told, Logan was afraid.

Of what, you might ask? He was afraid of being alone with James. He was afraid of spending too much time with James. Why? Because he didn't want to slip up. He didn't want to accidentally say the words that had been dying to escape his lips for the past three years now. He didn't want to accidentally say 'I love you.'

* * *

It was a sunny day at the Palm Woods, and James was laying down in his usual lounge chair, tanning. Logan was in the pool, cooling off, and also thinking of a new science experiment he could do. Carlos was sitting on the edge of the pool, with his feet in the water, and Kendall was sitting in a vacant chair next to James, reading his hockey magazine.

"I got it!" Logan suddenly exclaimed, earning the three other boy's attention. "I could fill the pool with packets of Jell-o mix, and then see if the large mass of water can turn into Jell-o or not!" He shouted, all too excitedly.

"Don't you need hot water to make Jell-o, though?" Carlos chimed in, and Logan nodded. "The pool water's cold…"

"Not in the summer, it's always hot," Logan stated. "It's perfect! I can do this experiment in the summer, see if it works, and then turn it in for extra credit!"

"Afterwards, do we get to eat the Jell-o?" Kendall asked, and Logan gasped.

"You don't just _eat _a science experiment!" He protested, and James laughed slightly, shaking his head. "What?" Logan asked, looking at James.

"Nothing," He mumbled, closing his eyes. Kendall looked over at the pretty boy, raising one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Nothing? I think it's something," He teased, and James looked at him.

"No, it's really nothing," He stated, and Carlos tilted his head to its side, obviously incredibly confused.

"Then why'd you laugh?" He asked, turning slightly to look at James.

"Because, I was thinking. If Logan doesn't want anyone to eat the Jell-o, then what's he gonna do with it?" The tall boy asked, and the other boy in the pool frowned.

"I could… make another experiment out of it! See how quickly that much Jell-o dissolves when I add water," He stated, and James nodded. Kendall suddenly shot up and out of his seat.

"I need to go take Katie to an audition!" He practically squealed, then looked at Carlos. "You wanna come?" He asked, smirking slightly. Carlos blushed, but nodded, getting up and standing beside Kendall. "We'll see you guys around, alright?"

"Okay," James said, closing his eyes. Carlos and Kendall ran back into the Palm Woods, and Logan was screaming on the inside, _No! Don't go! Please don't leave me here with James!_

"So Logan," James suddenly said, snapping the smart boy out of his daze. "We never really get time alone, do we?"

"Uh… n-no," the boy in the pool whispered, trying his best not to look at the taller boy at all. James opened his eyes once more, looking at Logan, and raising an eyebrow.

"You okay?" James questioned, and Logan felt his heart flutter in his chest. _James actually asked me if I was okay. He cares about- _The smart boy shook his head, and stopped thinking about that.

"Yeah," He said, calmly, and James furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?" The pretty boy asked, and Logan nodded. On the inside, the shorter boy was smiling brightly because James was worrying about him. "Alright," The tall boy said, though he didn't sound very convinced at all. "So," He began. "Are you and Camille, ya know, done?" James suddenly asked, totally catching Logan off guard.

"I think so…" He replied, tilting his head to its side. "Why'd you ask?"

"No reason," James answered, a small smirk gracing his lips, and Logan raised an eyebrow. "What?" James questioned, noticing the look that the other boy was giving him.

"Nothing," Logan retorted, getting out of the pool. He stood, reaching for his towel when he noticed the pretty boy staring at him. It made the smart boy feel very uncomfortable actually, and it worried him. "What?" The shorter boy asked, and James was quick to look away.

"Hm?" He questioned back, as if he had never done anything I the first place. Logan blinked, but shook his head, grabbing his towel and beginning to dry his chest off. Then, he noticed the taller boy looking at him again. He tried to ignore it, as he went to dry off his stomach, and then he dried off his legs and feet.

"Well, uh, I'll see you later James," He said, and before James could say anything in response, Logan ran into the Palm Woods, and up the stairs, heading to apartment 2J. He opened the door, slipping inside, and shutting it quickly. He then scurried into his and Carlos's shared room, and slammed the door shut behind himself. There, he rested against the door, closing his eyes as he slid down the piece of wood, until he was sitting on the floor, with his knees pulled up to his chest.

"No, no, no," Was all the escaped his lips. He _saw _how James was looking at him, it was that same exact look he normally would give a new girl that arrived at the Palm Woods. It was that look he gave a girl when he _wanted _her. Not to date her, or anything like that, but _wanted _to… well… have sex with her.

Logan could feel tears stinging his eyes. He had hoped for a while now that James would want him, but not just to have sex with him. He wanted the pretty boy to _love _him. Because the boy who was currently sitting in his room on the floor loved James.

That's when he couldn't hold his tears back any longer, and he began crying silently. Why was everything so complicated? More importantly, why did James give him that look? Was it because he was shirtless? Logan's eyes widened. _He only wanted to see more of me, _He thought to himself, before crying even harder.

Logan wanted to stop. He wanted so desperately to stop loving James. He knew about his reputation, and how he could use someone, and then throw that person away the next day. But there was something about the tall brunette that had him captivated, something that he couldn't stop loving. He had no idea what it was, but he knew that he could never stop loving James Diamond.

* * *

_What'd ya think? Now, I may have my idea happen either the next chapter, or the one after that. I'm not sure, but yeah. Reviews would be so awesome. I'd like, virtually hug every person that left one. :D_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No Need To Be Afraid** - James/Logan - drama/romance - language/sexual themes - still don't own BTR._

* * *

_**Note:** I know that this chapter will make you hate James. And I don't blame you at all. So like, yeah. There's a reason why it says sexual themes above. Now honestly speaking here, I was going to have James... well rape Logan. But I couldn't bring myself to do that, so I did something else instead. I hope you guys like it!_

* * *

James wandered around the apartment, bored out of his mind. He sighed, wishing he said that he would go with Kendall, Carlos, Mama Knight, and Katie to the little girl's audition. Probably would have been more entertaining that doing nothing. The only person who hadn't gone - other than himself - was Logan, who was still sleeping. He had mumbled something to Kendall about not getting any sleep at all, and then Carlos came in and asked what was wrong. Logan murmured something about crying, and then he was knocked out cold. Kendall and Carlos shrugged it off, figuring Logan was dreaming or something, and decided to leave him asleep.

James thought it was weird that Logan was still asleep. It was twelve in the afternoon, and normally the smart boy was the earliest to rise. The tallest boy of Big Time Rush shrugged, figuring it must not have meant anything. Though, he thought he should check on Logan. Mainly because he wanted to see the shorter boy, laying down, in bed. James smirked slightly, as he waltzed over to Carlos and Logan's bedroom, slowly and quietly opening the door.

Once the door was opened enough, James slid inside, and shut the piece behind himself. When he turned around, his smirk widened, as he took in Logan's sleeping figure. His chest was rising and falling slowly, his mouth hanging open only slightly. James licked his lips, millions of dirty thoughts flooding into his head just at the sight of Logan's mouth. He wandered what _he _could get the smart boy to do with it.

James's eyes slowly raked down Logan's body, noticing that he was laying on top of the covers to his bed. He also took notice in Logan's legs, and how far apart they were spread. He was still smirking, as he just stared at Logan for a moment. He really couldn't help the fact that he pretty much wanted to fuck his friend.

He made his way over to the bed, quietly of course, as he just looked over Logan again. He then raised an eyebrow, swearing he heard the shorter boy _moan _in his sleep. He was correct. He did in fact hear Logan moan, because he did it again, followed by someone's name. James furrowed his eyebrows, not hearing the name.

"Oh god, J_-James,_" Logan moaned loudly, and James's eyes widened. _He's having a dream about me? _The pretty boy thought to himself. "Oh, f-fuck," Logan swore, and that definitely caught James by surprise. The smart boy never curse, saying that there were more intelligent ways to either express your anger or tell someone off. James didn't get it at all, but what he did get was Logan moaning his name, _and _cursing.

"Is little Logie having a dirty dream about me?" James quietly asked himself, clearly amused by the thought.

"Oh James," Logan whispered, and that went straight to James's member, causing him to have a rather painful hard on. But the tall boy smirked, noticing that Logan had a little problem of his own.

"I can definitely help you with that," James mumbled, before reaching out, and gently shaking Logan.

"Hm?" Logan murmured, his eyes only slightly open. Then they widened, noticing James in front of him. "J-James?" Logan stuttered, blushing slightly.

"Hey Logan," James said. "It's noon, I figured you'd like to be awake now," He stated, trying his hardest not to smirk.

"Oh, yeah, right," Logan murmured, flustered. And to James's surprise, he found Logan's awkwardness adorable.

"So, Logan," James began. "I heard you talking in your sleep when I came in to wake you up," He stated, glancing down at the smart boy's member quickly, and then back up at his face.

"O-Oh, you did?" Logan asked, blushing even more. James nodded.

"What were you dreaming about? Because I'm pretty sure I heard my name," The pretty boy stated, smirking slightly.

"Y-you did?"

"Mhmm," James replied, leaning down close to Logan. "And by the sounds of your moaning, I was doing something very well in your dream, huh?"

"I-uh…" The shorter boy trailed off, looking away from James and to the wall ahead of himself. James chuckled darkly.

"I can make your dream a reality," He whispered, and Logan let out a moan at James's words, blushing right after. "You want that, don't you? You want me to touch you, and make you feel as good as you dreamt. You want me to make you cum, huh?" Without looking up at the tall boy, Logan nodded his head, his blush deepening. "You want me to fuck you too?" He asked, and the smart boy looked up at him, biting his lips in a way that turned James on to no end.

"Yes…" Logan murmured, and James's smirk widened.

"Gladly," He growled, before pushing Logan down so that he was laying once more. He immediately climbed on top of him, and he couldn't help but notice the shorter boy looked terrified. He raised an eyebrow. "First time?" He questioned, and saw his friend nod. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you, alright?" He asked, his voice soft. Logan squeezed his eyes shut, but nodded slowly. James chuckled, leaning down to capture Logan's lips in a soft kiss. Logan pretty much felt like he died, the feeling of his crush's lips on his own almost too good to be true. It felt unreal, and he felt himself wrapping his arms around James's neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss.

For James, the feeling of kissing Logan was like nothing he'd ever felt before. He felt butterflies in his stomach, and his heart began to race. He'd never felt like this before. _Ever. _And he wanted more of this feeling. He nibbled at the shorter boy's bottom lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. He snaked his tongue inside the smart boy's mouth, mapping out every crevice he could find. He pushed his tongue down on one spot of Logan's mouth, eliciting a moan from the shorter boy. He smirked slightly into the kiss, and as he did, he rolled his hips forward, grinding into the boy beneath him.

"Oh G-God, _James,_" Logan moaned loudly after breaking the kiss. He tilted his head back a bit, and James let out a small moan of his own, grinding into the smart boy again, earning another moan.

Before Logan knew it, his pants and shirt came off, and then his boxers. He blushed brightly, but James didn't seem to notice, to occupied with trying to get his own clothes off. The shirt was first, and Logan stared at him. He'd seen James shirtless plenty off times, but this was totally different. They were going to do… _things. _The smart boy's eyes widened in realization. _Why did I say yes? Oh my god, we can't do anything! _He thought to himself.

"James?" He asked, then gasped, seeing James completely naked now. He stared down at the taller boy's member, his eyes widening immensely. He knew James would be large but _are you freaking kidding me? _He thought to himself. He knew James was smirking, and this wasn't doing any good for his ego issue, but Logan couldn't bring himself to look away. "Oh my goodness," He muttered, finally looking back up at James. The other boy climbed on top of the smart boy, lining himself up with Logan's entrance. "W-Wait, aren't you going to… ya know… stretch me?" He asked blushing brightly at his words. James raised an eyebrow.

"Nah, I'll just go slow," He simply replied, and Logan whimpered when he felt James start pushing in to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the bed sheets tightly, and he bit his lip. That being the only thing he could do to prevent himself from screaming. It hurt. A lot. And Logan was regretting saying yes. He didn't even mean to, it just slipped. James was taking advantage of him, because he knew that the taller boy knew he didn't mean yes. Logan ended up letting out a pained gasp, then he felt James stop moving. He was just starting to get used to the feeling of the taller boy inside of him when he began moving again.

"J-James… it hurts…" Logan whimpered, and James stopped moving again, looking down at Logan for a moment.

"It'll feel better soon," He stated, before he began moving again. It still hurt, but Logan couldn't deny the fact that James was right. It did start feeling better. But there was a voice screaming at him in the back of his mind to stop. He ignored it though, being to lost in the pleasure of this to protest. It wasn't long before James was speeding up his thrusts, and Logan could feel a warm sensation pulling in his stomach, moaning loudly over and over again.. He knew his orgasm was coming. James's thrusts became erratic, and Logan knew he was close too. The shorter boy gasped, squeezing his eyes shut again, and released on his and James's stomach's. James followed after, and Logan let out a low moan at the feeling of the other boy releasing inside of him.

The room fell silent after that, the only sounds being heard were James and Logan's panting. James was thinking. He had never felt this way about any body before, and in all honesty it confused him - scared him even. He had to leave. He had to figure out what was going on. He sat up abruptly, hurriedly finding his clothes and putting them on. Logan noticed he was leaving, and he bit his lip, definitely regretting everything now.

"W-Where are you going?" He asked, staring up at James.

"I'm just… I need to go…" The taller boy trailed off, before he shot up, and hurried out of the room. Logan bit his lip again, feeling a wave of tears going. He should have expected this. He should have known James would just leave after he got what he wanted. He knew he should have said no. Why did he say yes? The tears began slipping, Logan crying the hardest he had yet. He covered himself under his blankets, curling up into a ball, ignoring the horrid pain he felt down south. He sniffed, just wishing that none of this ever happened. James got what he wanted, and now he left. He left Logan alone, leaving the boy more afraid than he had been yet.

* * *

_Yeah so it's not exactly what I originally had planned, but ya know, James still left poor Logie bear. Yeah, so guys, I'm aiming for 20+ reviews here, so that I feel there's a reason to update. I do have more plans for this story too, so yeah. Thanks for the reviews so far! :)_


End file.
